More particularly, the invention relates to a method for temporal inversion of a wave corresponding to at least one initial signal s(t), where t is the time, this initial signal s(t) exhibiting a certain central frequency f0 and a passband Δf, in which method a temporal inversion signal α·s(−t), where α is a constant or time-varying multiplicative coefficient and s(−t) is the temporal inversion of s(t), is determined.
Document EP-A-0 803 991 describes an example of such a method, which has the drawback of calling upon approximations of the temporal inversion of certain signals, this working only under certain special conditions, in particular when the passband is very narrow.
The present invention is aimed in particular at alleviating this drawback.